


When He Smiles

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny loves it when Horatio smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Smiles

Danny Messer sat behind his lover’s desk waiting for Horatio to finish up for the day. To kill time and ease his boredom, he started to doodle on a note pad he had found under a stack of files.

A quiet cough brought his head up with a snap. He smiled when he saw that it was Horatio leaning in the doorway regarding him with a thoughtful expression.

“Hi,” he greeted the redhead.

“Hello,” Horatio said in return. He finished off the water bottle he held and tossed it toward the trashcan. It went straight in.

“Nice shot.”

Horatio shrugged. “How did you get past Christina?”

“I gave her my nana’s recipe for homemade tortellini,” Danny explained.

“That wouldn’t be the same recipe that I have been trying to get out of you for months now, would it?”

Danny smirked. “It would.”

“How did she manage it?” Horatio inquired as he walked toward his desk and sat down in the chair directly across from it. He was tired since it had been a busy day.

“She smiled.”

“She smiled?” Horatio’s brow wrinkled in puzzlement. His relationship with Danny was still new and the blond still had the ability to confuse him. “That’s it?”

“Yeah.”

“Has to be more to it,” Horatio remarked. His suspicious nature had been aroused.

“She does laugh at my jokes.”

“Hmmm…”

Danny leaned back in his seat and watched the wheels turn in Horatio’s mind. He enjoyed watching the older man work out a puzzle. It had been one of the things that had attracted him to Horatio.

“Alright,” Horatio sighed. “What will I get if I smile?”

“Pounced,” Danny retorted.

“Really?” the redhead purred. It had been a few weeks since they had last seen each other, and Horatio had admitted to the younger man during their weekly phone call that he missed waking up beside Danny in the mornings.

“Yeah,” Danny said. “I love it when you smile. It makes you look relaxed and I find that sexy as hell.”

Horatio groaned. Danny’s words went straight to his groin. “I wish this office wasn’t a glass cage.”

Danny stood up and walked around the desk. He held out his hand. “How about we take this back to your place?”

“Best idea I’ve heard all day.” Horatio grasped Danny’s hand and allowed the younger man to pull him to his feet.

“Good because I have missed you.”

“I’ve missed you as well,” the redhead admitted as he followed Danny out of his office and down the stairs past the Reception Desk. “How long are you in town for?”

“Mac gave me the weekend off,” Danny answered.

“Remind me to thank him.” Horatio ushered the blond onto the elevator. When the doors closed, he smiled and Danny pounced him. The blond pinned him against the back wall and devoured his mouth in a breath stealing kiss.

They parted when the elevator reached the parking garage. Both of them drawing in gulps of air as they tried to slow down their racing hearts and appear as two colleagues going out for drinks instead of secret lovers.

“Any idea what you would like to do with your weekend off?” Horatio inquired although he had a good idea what Danny’s answer would be.

Danny waited until they were in Horatio’s Hummer before he answered, “In bed getting reacquainted with you.”

Horatio chuckled. “Good plan.”

“I knew you would approve,” Danny said before laying his head against the head rest and closing his eyes.

Horatio smiled. He pulled the Hummer out of the garage and into the evening traffic.

fin


End file.
